The present invention relates generally to the configuration of data processing networks. More particularly, the invention defines a computer program architecture and method of use for graphically defining a network and deriving configuration parameters for the node terminals of the network.
The configuration of multiple personal computers and workstations into networks, and with increasing frequency hierarchically ordered sets of networks, provides communication and information retention resources not available to independent workstations. Consequently, there exists a significant trend toward network use of workstations. Unfortunately, the industry remains fluid as to network protocols and includes as prevailing and representative communication networks Ethernet, Token-Ring, PC Network (trademark of IBM Corporation), IEEEE 802.2, Netbios, X.25, SDLC, and APPC. Furthermore, given that the network users expect database capability in addition to that of the communication, database requester and database server functions in workstations and bridges are similarly subject to particularization in the course of defining the composite network. Network definition is even further complicated by the common use of multiple communication boards interfacing distinctly differing networks in one or more of the node workstations.
The configuration of the individual workstations in networks to match communication and database protocols has routinely been the responsibility of a network administrator. As the number of network nodes, the number of internetwork bridges and variety of network protocols increase, it has become apparent that the network administrator needs computer assistance to define and revise networks, and to generate the appropriate configuration files for each of the workstation within the network.
U.S. Pat No. 4,864,492 recognized the need for assisting a network administrator. The patent thus provides a system and method for applying a knowledge based expert system to the creation of configuration parameters individualized to the workstations of complex networks. The knowledge of the expert system is used to provide a menu and control the selections available to the network administrator.
Another reference of some relevance is U.S. Pat No. 4,942,540. The subject matter in that patent relates to creating and selecting a communication path between a user's terminal and a destination terminal by selecting the communication parameters from a scrollable menu. Graphical representations of the terminals and path are depicted in response to different menu selections. Though network usage is noted, the teachings relate to the definition of a communication path between a pair of terminals, namely, between the user's local terminal and a single remote terminal.
The increased prevalence of networks with greater numbers of nodes, diverse communication protocols, and different functional modes, together with the bridging of multiple local area networks into wide area networks, has created an environment in which there is a need for graphically depicting networks having numerous nodes, for interactively specifying the connecting protocols between the nodes, and for automating the configuration of each workstation in the network based upon its capabilities, the modes of operation defined for the workstation, and the protocols specified for such modes of operation.